1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elastic flash stick. The present invention relates, more particularly, to an elastic flash stick which is provided with a replaceable ornamental block on the top to achieve vivid and aesthetic effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various kinds of night activities are in fashion, flash sticks are more and more frequently used by people, especially by youngsters. There are various kinds of flash sticks in the market for users to choose.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the flash stick 10 is the most popular one. It is composed by an outer tube 101 and a plurality of inner tubes 102. The outer tube 101 is transparent and provided with a center hollow room for receiving the inner tubes 102 and catalyzer 101A. Both end openings of the outer tube 101 are respectively sealed by a tap 1011. Each inner tube 102 is transparent and fragile, the bottom end 1021 of each inner tube 102 is closed, and the other end 1022 of each inner tube 102 is formed as a connecting section. The interior of each inner tube 102 is filled with oxalate 102A of different colors.
While being used, the assembled inner tubes 102 are inserted through one end opening of the outer tube 101 into the center hollow room of the outer tube 101, and then the end opening is sealed by a tap 1011. When the flash stick 10 is bent to make the inner tubes 102 be broken, the colorful oxalate 102A in the inner tubes 102 will flow out to mix with catalyzer 101A in the center hollow room so as to produce the colorful flash effect, referring to FIG. 3.
However, there are many drawbacks in the above-mentioned related flash stick. The inner tubes can not be used again after they are broken. The colorful flash effect produced by the mixture of oxalate and catalyzer can not last a long time. The conventional shape of the outer tube is dull and not attractive.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an elastic flash stick with a ornamental block that can substantially obviate the drawbacks of known flash sticks and enhance the aesthetic and vivid effects beyond those of conventional flash sticks.
An object of the present invention is to provide an elastic flash stick with a ornamental block which can be repeatedly used for a long time and for the purpose of lightening the night and attracting attention in the dark.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic flash stick which is provided with a replaceable ornamental block secured to the top so as for the flash stick to look vivid and attractive.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elastic flash stick with an ornamental block which will swing rhythmically by the wave of a user.
To achieve these advantages, an elastic flash stick with an ornamental block in the present invention is assembled by a holding rod, an elastic stem, a turning switch kit and an ornamental block. The holding rod is provided with an inserting end on the top to be secured to the bottom end of the elastic stem. The elastic stem is made of elastic coil or material of elasticity. The turning switch kit is provided with a connecting base at the bottom to receive the turning pivot, a plurality of batteries are provided to the top of the turning pivot, and at least one flickering diode is provided in the top end of the turning switch kit. The at least one flickering diode as well as the top end of the turning switch kit is covered by the replaceable ornamental block so as to achieve vivid and aesthetic effects.